


Emerge from the shadows

by AwesomeMe104



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Other, TMNT 2012
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMe104/pseuds/AwesomeMe104
Summary: Mei was just the average teenager you see, she goes to school, chat with some friends, go to some conventions and more but lately she's been seeking for some change in life, and it did when she meets...themBut now she has the change, she wants her old life back...Is this change even good for her...Or it will just ruin her?





	1. First meeting?

**Author's Note:**

> I will line this story with the show, so there might be familiar scenes and I've only watched season 1 when it aired and just recently rewatch the show, so I am making this fanfic as I go, so whatever happens here that might think I copied in later episodes means that it is purely coincidental since I made it up entirely.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy the story

Here I am, alone in the park, I was waiting for a someone to come, I check my phone to look at the time, 12:04 pm, it was getting late and I’m starting to feel chilly. I rub my hands together and gave it a little blow to warm me up a bit.

“Come on where are you?”, I mumbled to myself, I tap my feet in annoyance,

“Look out!”, a voice yelled,

I look to where the source is and see that someone or something with a red mask about to crush onto me, unable to move, I just scream, close my eyes, and ready myself for the impact, but instead I felt someone grab me, I look at them, their blue eyes hidden behind their blue mask stares at me as I stare back.

“Don’t just stand there! Get out of the way!”, He yelled and pulled me closer to his chest but not too hard to hit his shell.

The thing that was falling land on the ground, I pulled myself away from my savior.

“Usually when people see someone falling at them they move out of the way”, the red mask thing yelled,

“Calm down Raph, she’s probably too shock to move since it's not every day you get to see a big turtle thing falling from the sky”, the one with the blue mask said,

“Thanks, Leo”, I mumbled but enough for him to hear, “Anytime- wait how did you know-“.

“Watch out! The Kraang are coming!”, Another two more of them came.

This one had a purple mask while the other has an orange mask, they seem to be running away from people who look alike dress in suits holding a laser gun. Wait, laser guns,

“Ahhh!”, I scream as I try to dodge them all.

“Kraang, the human that is known by the name of Mei Salazar is with the ones called that themselves the turtles”, says one of them to…Kraang,

“Turtles hand over to Kraang the human that will soon to be Kraang's test subject known as Mei Salazar”, says the other one.

The turtle thing grabbed his sword,

“We won’t just hand her easily, Mikey hides her to someplace safe”, he looks at me and Mikey carried me to a top of the building as I get see the action from above.

The other turtles gathered all together,

“So what now Leo?”, Raph said,

“There’s only one thing to do. Turtles attack!”, everyone started to attack the weird suited men.

It was so awesome, it’s like watching a real-life anime, I was so immersed in watching them when I didn’t realize that someone grabbed me from behind,

“Let me go!”, I struggled, trying to be released from his grasp,

“Kraang the human that is known as Mei Salazar is now held by Kraang”, he says, I kept struggling until a knife hit the man’s face and release me.

I dropped to the ground,

“Thanks”, I say,

“Anytime”, says the same blue masked turtle thing.

He helps me up, “Wait the fight is over? Where did the bodies go?”, I ask,

“Yeah, they flee cuz we toats toast them dawg”, the one with the orange mask says,

“Hey isn’t it weird you’re not screaming or scared of us?”, the purple mask said,

“I- well- I- Uh- Normally when someone, o-or something saves you, you can't be mean to them“, I stuttered,

“Then how did you know my name?”, Leo asked,

My eyes wides, as I try to make up an excuse, “Uh- Well I watch a lot of anime and my friends are weeeeiiiirrrrddd, so weird to normal to me and normal is weird to me”,

“Okay but that doesn’t explain how you knew Leo’s name”, the red one asked,

“Lucky guess? Since you look like a Leo”, I said and laugh hoping they bought it,

“Dudes lets be friends with her since we only got April as our friend, we could have like 2 human friends. That’s Raph, that one is Leo, that’s Donne, and I am Michelangelo or Mikey for short”, he points at them then when he pointed to himself he winks,

“How do we know we can trust her?”, the red one asks,

“Well the Kraang is after her so I technically she’s in our side speaking of Kraang why are they after you and why did they mention your their test subject”, Donnie ask,

"Test subject, I don’t remember anything about being a test subject, this is the first time I’ve seen them…unless”, I said,

“Unless what?”,

“Well I signed up to be a monitored for an experiment to this lady, it says that I will be paid by the end of the test”,

“Does this lady look old and have black to gray hair?”,

“Yeah, why? I was just waiting for her”,

“Well, she’s one of them”,

“Ohhh”, I look at the ground,

“Hey why so sad dude, we’re like friends now”, Mikey says and hugged me.


	2. Days later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will line this story with the show, so there might be familiar scenes and I've only watched season 1 when it aired and just recently rewatch the show, so I am making this fanfic as I go, so whatever happens here that might think I copied in later episodes means that it is purely coincidental since I made it up entirely.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy the story

It’s been almost a week since I met the turtles and right now I’m hanging in their lair, the turtles are training with their master right now while I’m with April watching TV on the sofa, like I didn’t know April knows them, she seems to be an average girl with nothing special going on.

“So how long have you know them?”, I ask her,

“I have known them for quite some time now and you?”, she asked back,

“Just knew them for quite some time now”, I replied.

April was someone I knew from one of my classes, I don’t hang out with her until now since she was always seen with Irma.

“So do you also train to be a ninja with master Splinter?”, I ask,

“A Kunoichi”, she replied,

“A what?”,

“A Kunoichi, it’s what they call a female ninja”,

“Oh so what’s the difference?”,

“Nothing, they just have different names for each gender”,

“Right right. Why aren’t you training with master Splinter then?”,

“He just trains me separately and besides I can’t train with the guys yet, I just started”,

“That’s cool, I hope he can teach me to be a Kunoichi or in this case a COOLnoichi”, I grinned,

“You awfully remind me of someone else”, she rolls her eyes

As April and I talk a real conversation for the first time since we don't really hang out a lot at school or outside school, the turtles started to come out from their training room and into the living room. Donatello invited April to help him out with his experiment, he asks if I want to come but I decline.

“Alright time to watch some tv”, Mikey said as he left the training room,

He races the remotes then and grabbed it when suddenly Leo tackles him to the ground and points one of his katana’s at him,

“Nuh-uh Mikey, I need to watch Space Heroes, today is their special episode. So I call dibs on the remote”, he snatched the remote away from Mikey,

“Hey I got it first”, Mikey yelled acting like a child-like a toy was taken from him, “Psh Whatever I’ll just order pizza”

Leonardo opens the TV and sits a little to close to the TV but not to close that it will hurt is eyes, he sits in an Indian sit position, like a kid waiting for the commercial to finish,

“Space Heroes? Isn’t that the St*r Tr*k kinda one where it is all about this captain in a space ship?”, I ask as I sit beside him on the floor,

“You know Space Heroes too?”, he looks at me, shocked,

“Yeah, I've seen a few episodes to know about it”, 

“Look Spike, now there’s two of them, two dorks who watch that ugly cartoon”, Raph comments as he plays the pinball machine, talking to his pet turtle,

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just being Raph”, Leo said to me, 

I smirk, “Look Leo, Raph’s actually a softie by talking to his pet Turtle”,

Leo and I laugh as Raph just takes his pet and leaves the living room, meanwhile, Mikey entered with 3 boxes of pizza,

“Pizza’s here, wait why is Raph leaving?”, He asks,

“Mei and I made him blow a fuse”, Leo says and he walks over to Mikey and grabs a slice,

“I did not”, Raphs comes back and takes his own slice,

Leo takes another slice and gave them to me, I took it and continues to watch the show, I don’t really like pizza when there are toppings on it, I just enjoy it plain ol’ cheese pizza,

“Leo dude why’d you give her the pizza with toppings, don’t you know she hates toppings, here”, Mikey exchanges the pepperoni pizza with the plain one he has. I then took a bite on my pizza,

“How did you know she doesn’t like topping, we just knew her for like almost a week”, Leo ask,

I choked, “Are you okay?”, concern was heard in Leo’s voice,

I cough, “Yeah…I’m fine”,

“Here drink some water dude”, Mikey hands me a glass,

I thanked Mikey, took the glass and drink the water. After I finish the glass and hoping they won’t mention the question again, I took another bite on the pizza, but unfortunately, it's like they have read my thoughts.

“So Mei how does Mikey know about the topping when this idiot doesn’t even know anything”, Raph said,

“Nuh-uh, I toats know a lot about pizza, and cheese, pepperoni too”, Mikey defended,

“Why does it seem like-“, Donnie then suddenly open the door to his lab, cutting off whatever Raph is going to say. Donnie seems happy about something.

“Guys you never believe-“, He stops whatever he says when he notices that we were eating pizza, “You guys ate all pizza without me?!”, he yelled, looking as if he was going to explode,

“Nope not yet”, Mikey said as he took the last slice of pizza and ate it, “Now we ate all of it”

“How does that make any difference?!”, Donnie was furious all because of a pizza.

As the two siblings bicker while the rest watch, April had enough and suggested we go out on the surface instead. While we are out on the streets the turtles keep following us like a bunch of stalkers while April and I walk normally on the streets. This bothered April since she tells them to come out, well I kinda agree with her since there nobody but the 6 of us are out but the guys wouldn’t budge so they just kept on following us from the shadows. April said that we are going to a noodle house where the turtles wouldn’t be judged since the cook is blind.

Once we reach the destination, we from the outside that someone was trashing the place, April told us it was a gang called ‘The Purple Dragons’, they are those bad crowd you don’t want to get involved with and since the turtles think they’re ninja heroes, they decided to get involved, besides The Purple Dragons deserve it for beating a poor blind man anyway.

“Booyakasha!”, Mikey yelled as they barge in,

“Alright let him go. You don’t want any trouble”, Leo said,

“We, on the other hand, do”, Added Raph

One of the members look shocked as if they couldn’t believe their eyes, I mean c’mon, talking giant turtles, isn’t that unnatural, anyway, The Purple Dragons seem to know the turtles since they mentioned that someone told them about the turtles.

“You’ve heard of us?”, Mikey said in an amuse shock, “We’re famous!”

“That’s bad”, Donnie remind him,

“Oh”,

“Whatever you are, this neighborhood is ours”, one of the members told them off, “So why don’t you slither back to the ocean you came from?”

“Actually, we’re freshwater turtles”, Donnie protest, and started to explain about some science stuff but got cut off by the same member of The Purple Dragon yelling, “Get them!”, which made the two parties engage into battle

While they are fighting, April and I help the chef until he gets to safety until the fight was over, and soon enough it was over, apparently, Leo made leave without fully harming them, April and I head back inside with the chef.

“Did you see when I flipped the guy onto the counter? Did it look cool? Hahaha I bet I look cool”, Donnie said trying to impress April with a goofy smile as he redoes what he did, I have a feeling mister smart boy likes miss redhead.

“The coolest!”, April replied,

"You didn’t see it did you?”,

“No, I did not”,

Poor Donnie, April didn’t get to see him look cool, I giggled thinking how cute Donnie acted a few seconds ago, 

“Why are you giggling?”, Mikey asked,

“I think Donnie looked adorable as he tries to act cool in front of April”, I told him

“Hey, I’m the adorable one and D is the smart one”, 

“Psh yeah yeah”, I gave a little rub on his head. 

“My friends, I’m indebted to you”, the chef started to speak, “Please, allow me to make you a meal…free of charge”,

He asked us what our favourite dish was and they replied the most obvious thing which is pizza. So the chef, later I learned his name is Murakami, made an entirely new dish just for the turtle. it’s called ‘Pizza Gyoza’. They seem is be in love with it but April and I stick with the ramen since Pizza Gyoza seems weird.

“Why don’t you try one Mei?”, Leo ask me,

“Uh I'll pass, I don’t like trying new foods”, I replied,

“C’mon just try it, here”, He takes a pair of chops stick and hands them to me then he put his plate closer to be,

I just stared and maybe I feel a bit afraid to try this weird food, “Don’t just stare at it, take a bit, you wouldn’t know you like it if you didn’t try”, He said

I gulped, place the Pizza Gyoza between my chops sticks and clamp on it, “Here goes nothing”, I took a bite on it and chew, “Hey..this isn’t…that bad”, I said between my chews, I took another one, and realized I’m eating Leo’s food, “Oops sorry, I should be eating my food hehe”, 

“That’s okay, I asked you to take some anyway”.

As we are eating happily, Leo asked about what The Purple Dragons needed for a blind man and Murakami-san said that they wanted him to pay for protection money but he refuses to pay. After the dinner we had, it was time for us to go home, I said goodbye to them and April too since I would be going to a different path, this new life may not be so bad after all, I smiled and then I head home.


End file.
